Spring, Sprang, Sprung…well, not really
by ancara-iii
Summary: One shot. In which Sunstreaker is lecherous and Prowl and Jazz are doing something they shouldn't. Implied Prowl/Jazz and Sunny/Blue. Nothing graphic.


**Spring, Sprang, Sprung….well, not really.**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, all things TF are HasTak property. I just borrow them to play with every now and then. (Yeah, might want to sanitise them when I'm done :P)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was a beautiful spring day...the snow had finally melted, the flowers were starting to bloom, and the little organic Earth creatures were doing...whatever it was that organic creatures did - really, who did he look like? Hound? - and Sunstreaker HATED every fragging Primus-damned astrosecond of it! The puddles and insects were ruining the finish on his paintjob, the mud clung to his undercarriage everytime he went for a drive, and with the return of spring came the inevitable return of the avian organics who seemed to have laser-guided targeting when it came to crapping on his altmode! _Primus help me,_ the yellow Lambo fumed to himself,_ if just ONE more bird craps on me I will NOT be held responsible for my actions!_

Admittedly, Sunstreaker had not been having the best cycle to begin with - his brother was stuck pulling double inventory shifts as punishment for a badly timed prank. (Badly timed only in the sense that said prank had prematurely gone off while Sideswipe had still been in the vicinity and therefore without a convenient alliby.) _Well I DID tell him not to use Wheeljack's timers_, Sunny thought to himself as he continued down the corridor. And on top of that the yellow lambo's attempts to pass the time enjoying Bluestreak's pleasant company (preferably alone, in his quarters, for a joor to two) were also thwarted when the little gunner was nowhere to be found. So as it was an irritated Sunstreaker found himself currently playing delivery-mech for Sideswipe who in return, would keep quiet about his role in the prank.

_Fragger better keep his slagging mouth shut! The last thing I need is for Prowl to send me out on patrol in this weather. _With an irritated sigh, Sunstreaker turned down the main corridor that would take him to the SIC's office. _Come to think of it, why am I even delivering this fragging inventory list, Sides was supposed to leave this with Jazz. _In fact, the yellow twin idly wondered where Jazz was - he hadn't seen skidplate nor audio horn of the saboteur for quite a few breems.

Mentally collecting himself and ensuring his patented look of general disinterest was secured on his faceplates he rounded the corner and closed in on Prowl's office. Nearing the doors however, the lambo twin's expression turned curious as he could just make out the faint sounds coming from within Prowl's office. The moans that were making their way through the door very briefly caused a flicker of worry to shoot through the lambo that Prowl might be hurt, before it was trampled down and the rather inappropriate stray thought crossed his processor that maybe the SIC was merely having trouble removing the pole from his aft. _Hehe, and Sides always says that I don't have a sense of humor._ He was nevertheless intrigued and leaned closer to the door...not wanting to give away his presence yet.

"ooOO Yes...that's it...mmmm right there... my doorwings" Instantly a lecherous leer worked it's way onto the yellow lambo's face as he realised what he was hearing. The only question now became who was in there with the tactician?

"Jazz...harder...right there…just like that...uuuuhhhh."

Well he now had his answer, unfortunately before Sunstreaker had a chance to hear more Bumblebee chose that moment to turn down the corridor. Struggling for a completely nonchalant and pure-as-the-fallen-snow image Sunstreaker ignored the odd look thrown at him by the minibot as he quickly straightened and leaned against the wall away from the door. Watching as the minibot passed out of sight into another corridor, the lambo flattened his audio back against the door and strained to hear anything from the suddenly quiet office.

A throaty chuckle…"You're terrible Prowler...ya know we shouldn't be doing this..."

He had to admit, he didn't think that the tight-aft SIC had it in him! Breaking his own protocols! Sunstreaker began mentally filing away as many interested tidbits as he could to be later used for blackmail and other less than wholesome purposes. Oh yes, a devious smirk began to reform on his faceplates - he would be finding himself with much less work in the future if Prowl didn't want these little activities to be made public.

"...Primus Jazz, just finish up and you can go...If I could do it myself I wouldn't have called you in here..."

"Alright, alright, settle down Prowler I'm going as fast as I can…I don't wanna take yer paint off or everyone'll know what we've been up to. Yur not making this any easier on me yaknow with all yer squirmin'."

Sunstreaker had never given much thought to Prowl as a sexual being, I mean everybot knew about the two black and whites, but still, he had to admit to himself he never thought that the rigid SIC could sound so hot.

"I apologise Jazz...it's just that it's nearly unbearable! I need some sort of release!"

"Well, I'm here helpin' ya aren't I, just bend over further and I'll finish up."

The sound of banging and furniture scraping inside the office followed as Sunny's optics nearly doubled in size and he continued his attempt at becoming one with the door.

"Yaknow yur really hot like this Prowler, I could get used to the sight. We might have to continue this in our quarters after your shift." Sunny could practically hear the smirk in Jazz's voice and he had to admit, that even he was getting hot and bothered by the sounds emanating from the office.

"Mute it Jazz. Ugh…..harder…I'm not going to break you know." came the strangled and slightly frustrated response from the tactician.

Bumblebee chosing this moment to return down the hallway, no doubt finished with whatever errand he had been sent on suddenly had Sunny ducking around into the next corridor. The last thing he wanted to do was get ratted out to Red after all. For the love of Primus, what was wrong with that minibot? Didn't he have better things to do? Frantically returning to his position at the door as soon as the coast was clear, Sunstreaker was disappointed to only hear silence. _Maybe I can hear more if I lean in closer._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Needless to say both Jazz and Prowl were rather shocked when a bright yellow Lamborghini came tumbling through the door, shock quickly turning into confusion as Sunny practically leapt back off of the floor in what looked like embarrassment and was unable to meet either the SIC or the saboteur's gaze.

"I...uh...came to deliver this inventory list ...to you...uh...Prowl", a slightly dented and scuffed datapad was hastily extended as the lambo busied himself with brushing miniscule particles of dirt off of his finish. "Didn't know you two were..uh...busy?"

Prowl, the picture of composure simply rose from the edge of his desk where he had been perched, with Jazz leaning against his shoulder. "Thank you Sunstreaker...you're dismissed." Strangely enough the SIC didn't seem to be put out in the slightest and didn't comment on the frontliner's odd behaviour.

Sunstreaker turned to leave, only too glad to be making a hasty exit. Making his way across to the door he stopped short when Prowl addressed him again.

"Sunstreaker...I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone." The tactician moved to seat himself properly at his desk, throwing an unreadable look towards Jazz who's calculating expression had morphed into one of barely contained amusement as he studied Sunstreaker.

"Yeah ma' mech, Ratchet said he'd string Prowl up by his headlights if he caught him scratching again." The saboteur chuckled from his perch on the edge of Prowl's desk.

_Yes, yes, of course, anything to get out of this awkward situatio...wait...scratching?_ "I - uh - what?" Mentally berating himself for his response the frontliner stared back with narrowed optics?

"Yeah, yaknow, the thing that was mentioned in the mass memo…about the Earth pollen fraggin up the sensors on the doorwinger models…and how Ratchet's upping the maintenance schedules..." Jazz paused and gave Sunny a calculating look. "What did you think I was talkin' about?"

"Of course…the pollen…I just misheard you" Replacing his mask of indifference Sunstreaker's processor was reeling trying to make sense of the completely different direction the conversation had taken. Turning once again, Sunny stepped through the door.

"Yeah, and Sunny ma' mech, do me a favour too - if you run into Ratchet, don't mention that I was helping Prowl okay? I'm still on Ratchet's hitlist for the Limbo thing."

The office door closed behind him as he stepped out into the hall and took a moment to compose himself. Sunstreaker suddenly found himself thinking of what a wasted few breems it had been. All he wanted now was to return to his room for a much needed cold shower and some recharge. Turning to leave, he could just hear Jazz through the office door.

"I'm gonna head down to tha rec room...last I heard poor Blue was rubbing up against the corners...poor kid."

On second thought...the lecherous smile immediately returning to the lambo's faceplates , maybe he'd head to the rec room...not everyday he got to see a frustrated _writhing_ Bluestreak, and if there was anyway he could get Bluestreak to make those same sounds...hmmm...maybe he'd be willing to extend some help of his own.

Perhaps, Sunstreaker thought, he could learn to like spring.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought of it…anything you think I need to work on? Did well? Please Review.

*Shout out goes to Kyron for the premise of Cybertronians and allergies.


End file.
